bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Radizen
Radizen is a BakuFusion Bakugan. When combined with Roxtor, he creates Betakor. He is Marucho's sixth Guardian Bakugan. His Battle Suits are Blasterate and Clawbruk. His Mechtogan is Flytris. Information Description An ancient bird-like warrior, Radizen transforms by extending his vertical wings to pounce on opponents when they least expect it. His metal sharp horn shoots bullets of energy to tear through his enemies' armor. Radizen fuses with Roxtor to become the mighty Betakor. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Radizen made his debut in Evil Arrival as Marucho's new partner. He battled against Gunz's Reptak and lost. He then battled Coredegon and his Mechtogan, losing again. In Wiseman Cometh, it is revealed that he is not compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer, so Mira gave him Blasterate. In Combination Impossible, He is upset that Jaakor and Drago are the only ones able to combine. He asks Mira for help but there was not anything she could do. He would then take a trip with Marucho to one of his dad's power plants and soon they are confronted by Wiseman. Radizen was able to hold his own against the two of his bakugan until they combined. He would then combine with Roxtor and was able to defeat them. In Enemy Allies, Radizen is seen battling along with the other Brawlers against Wiseman and his Bakugan, they were winning at first but when Mechtavius Destroyer made an appearance he was easily overwhelmed. He fused with Roxtor to create Betakor, he and Magmafury combined their powers but were still no matched for it. Runo sent him a new Battle Suit called Clawbruk which helped him and the other Brawlers defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Nonets and their Battle Suits. He used Blasterate and later combined with Roxtor, but ended up being defeated by Mechtavius Destroyer. In Eve of Extermination, he battled the Nonets and the evil Mechtogan, who combined to form Mechtavius Destroyer. He combined with Roxtor and with the help of Aeroblitz and Magmafury, they were able to break down Mechtavius Destroyer's shield. When all seemed lost, Dragonoid Destroyer used 20% of his power reserve to create Thorak for Jaakor and Flytris for Radizen. With the help of these new Mechtogan, they won the battle with ease. In Gunz Lives he used Clawbruk to battle Worton who was using a Ventus Clawbruk. ; Ability Cards * Slam League: * Deep Descent: * Zap Screen: * Luster Drain: * Abyss Blade: * Matter Shield: * Keep Saver: * Slash Boomerang: * Sludge Leap: Game Radizen has been seen in all Attributes except Haos. The Ventus version has 810 Gs, the Pyrus version has 1100 Gs, the Subterra version has 940 Gs, the Aquos version has 850 Gs, the Darkus Baku Lava Storm version has 1000 Gs, and the Pyrus Baku Camo Surge version has 1020 Gs. Trivia *He is the first BakuFusion Bakugan to appear in the anime. *In the anime, its Bakugan form resembles a kappa, a water spirit of Japanese folklore. *Radizen is the only one of Marucho's partners who doesn't move his mouth while talking. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters